1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cover devices for bottled water dispensers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bottled water devices typically provide a sight with poor aesthetics and not infrequently these devices collect dust and other matter floating in the environment. Users gathering around these devices not infrequently lean against it or in other ways touch it thereby increasing the chances for the transmission of diseases. Also, microorganisms' development is minimized when the bottled water is not exposed to sunlight.
There has been no prior cover for bottled water dispensers designed to fulfill the functions of the one claimed here, including its ready mounting to existing water dispensing apparatus, with the added aesthetics and space for advertising announcements.